<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Baby this dick is too big to just swallow it” by kingdeanx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147009">“Baby this dick is too big to just swallow it”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx'>kingdeanx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, Spanking, spitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sam may seem like the innocent, sweet winchester outside of the bedroom...but when it’s just the two of you, he’s like a different man (takes place in s15 cause that park ranger outfit 🥵)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester x you, male x male - Relationship, sam winchester x male reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Baby this dick is too big to just swallow it”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: thank you @negans-lucille-tblr for hosting this wonderful 5k challenge, congrats on the milestone btw I’m very proud of you. THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME PARTICIPATE ❤️ this is based around the sense I was given which was sound.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had just gotten back from investigating a toothy monster hunting campers out in the wilderness, you entered the cold bunker, already shivering as you and Sam stepped in. </p><p>Dean had travelled to the local bar for the night, wanting to relax a little and probably hook up with a stranger. You walked through the hallways along with Sam, hand in hand like eager teenagers as you approach your shared bedroom. </p><p>You could clearly see Sam was sporting a bulge as you span around to be met with his lips. Finally alone Sam pulled you towards him, his hands moving over your waist and hips as his mouth descended on yours. </p><p>Your hands slipped into his hair, not caring that it was slightly messy from the day. He tightened his arms around you, holding you as close as he could. </p><p>You breathed hard against him as his tongue traced your lower lip and then slid into your partly open mouth, the kiss leaving you dizzy and whimpering. </p><p>You began to kiss back in an instant, sam’s huge hands coming up to grab either sides of your face, holding your head in place as his slide his tounge inside, deep grunts coming from him.</p><p> You were pinned against the door by his tall figure looming over you, not tall enough that you couldn’t reach his face, but tall enough you had to be wrapped around his waist so you could reach him. </p><p>One of your hands travelled down to his bulge, fondling the massive bump with your hand, fingers wrapping around his clothed cock as you felt Sam moan into your mouth, obviously enjoying the treatment. </p><p>Sam still had that stupid park rangers outfit on...which you found extremely attractive, the hate and waistcoat topped the look off. </p><p>making him look bigger then usual, you’ve tried your hardest to hold yourself back all day but you couldn’t get this outfit out of your head.</p><p> He pulled away from the kiss, his shaved stubble causing slight friction between the two of you, your upper lip surrounded by red blotches.</p><p> “So fucking needy for me little one” you couldn’t help but whine, making Sam raise an eyebrow, the smirk plastered upon his face had heat shooting down below. “Your enjoying this? Huh, so needy for me you couldn’t even wait till we showered and into bed” he proceeded to brush a strand of hair away from your face, wrapping around your ear.</p><p> “So beautiful” with that your hand carried on with the movements, you saw his whole face scrunch up in pleasure, his head tilting back slightly as he let out the deepest groan possible. “Look at what you do to daddy, be a good boy and get on your knees for me” you didn’t need to be told twice, already falling to your knees in seconds, your hands placed on his belt.</p><p> He smirked down at you, you were facing up, keeping eye contact with Sam as you unfastened his belt slowly. Sam loved how slow and patient you were, but right now he really needed that mouth of yours.</p><p> “I haven’t got all day sweetheart” you understood, you knew Sam wanted you to hurry up so you obliged, clasping the zipper to his trousers between your teeth, pulling it down in a swift motion. </p><p>You wasted no time, pushing his trousers down, your nose met with his bulge as he pressed himself onto your face, your head trapped as it gently rested on the door. “No escape baby” he said, pushing himself further into your face, you couldn’t do anything but inhale his musk, his scent filling your nose up, making your lightheaded.</p><p> The red briefs he had on smelled fresh, mixed with his musk. You couldn’t help yourself but to keep inhaling, you were in heaven. Sam loved how submissive you were when it came to sex. </p><p>You felt his fingers thread through your hair, pulling himself back to let you breathe. “Such a good boy for daddy” he then proceeded to lower his briefs, his large, veiny, girthy cock popping out almost slapping you in the face. </p><p>A low chuckle erupted from sam’s chest, looking down at you, he grabbed ahold of his overly large sized dick, placing the tip at your lips, neediness in his moments and yours, your mouth opening to accept him. </p><p>“Fucking look at you...such a little slut” before you could respond he thrusted in, his tip already hitting the back of your throat in an instant. You gagged at the intrusion deep in your throat, letting Sam use your mouth as a hole.</p><p> He pulled out to the tip slowly, pushing back in with a long moan. He still had his hands in your hair, but this time his hands were wrapped into your hair tightly, making your he had control. </p><p>Already taking me so well” he pulled out again in a fast motion, a strand of spit connecting your lips to his tip. He was extra long which made it harder to take him. Your hands handed up holding onto his waistcoat, Sam’s top half still fully clothed. </p><p>You gave Sam a sinful glare as your lips turned up into a smile, giggling like a school girl as Sam smacked your lips with his cock.</p><p> “Don’t tempt me you little slut, this time I’m not going easy” he pushed back in, catching you off guard as you felt the huge tip hit the back of your throat, making you gag around him, saliva beginning to leak from the sides of your mouth. </p><p>You were surprised when one of his hands moved form your hair to give you a quick and hard slap across the face, your eyes fluttered at the impact, Sam doing it once more before placing his hand back in your messy hair. </p><p>With each thrust, a gagging noise would soon follow, tears leaking from your eyes, lips glistening in the dull light made from the small light placed on the dresser. </p><p>Sam couldn’t help but admire your features, everything so evenly placed, so pretty. “Look at you baby boy, already taking my cock like you were made for this hmm” his hips kept drilling into your face, choking you on his cock.</p><p> He didn’t let up, nor let you have constant breathers, he wanted to make sure you knew your place. Each thrust made you more of a mess. </p><p>Saliva running down your cheeks, covering his cock with a thick layer, your chest covered in it too. “Such a mess, if you could see yourself right now” he gave you another smack across the face before pulling out. </p><p>Leaning down, his face a couple inches away from your own. “Open your mouth you little whore” you did as he said, you were surprised but fuck it was hot, Sam spat into your mouth, then again on your face. </p><p>You swallowed his spit right away, enjoying his taste. “Already swallowing, now that’s dedication darling” he then proceeded to kiss your abused lips, red rawr from his cock which continuously pounded into your throat. “Shit Baby this dick is too big just to swallow it”  he pulled you up, your hands falling from his waistcoat as he dragged you by your hair, placing you on the bed, your ass facing him.</p><p> He bent down to be level with your face, a warm smile planted upon it, his dimples showing, he looked so soft, but the darkness within his eyes changing your opinion.</p><p> “Gonna treat you right sweetheart, give you what you need” he kissed your temple then your lips before standing up taking everything off expect his hat and waistcoat. </p><p>The compliments you were giving him throughout the day told Sam you were enjoying this outfit a bit to much. You only heard the shuffling and the clothes dropping to the floor, before feeling the bed dip, Sam on his knees looming over you like an eagle, you, his prey all needy and ready to take him. </p><p>You felt his large hand smooth over your left ass cheek before striking down, making your whole body jolt forwards, you shuddered as Sam let out a small chuckle, it was so deep, his voice driving you a little crazy...in a good way. “You want some more?” You nodded, his hands swatting your cheeks again, “count for me baby boy”. “O-one...t-two...t-three” every swat was counted. Your ass redder then the last swat. </p><p>You were a moaning mess, counting up to thirty, “t-thirty” Sam smoothed over your cheeks again, trying to help with the pain caused by his hands, red hand prints covering the pale skin that once was. </p><p>You heard the shuffling of him move to the dresser next to your head, seeing his hand in the corner of your eyes, reaching for the lube. </p><p>You could feel the heat radiating from his cock next to your ass, but that soon was a distant though as you heard the cap open, Sam squirting a fair amount onto his fingers. Next, You felt the cold lube being drizzled on to your warm hole, it twitched with excitement as you waited for his fingers in anticipation. </p><p>“Of course...already so needy for me”. You heard distant tuts under his breath, his fingers placing themselves at your entrance. Sam awaited the nod, before pushing, you nodded, Sam not wasting a second. </p><p>Two of his fingers pushed in at the same time, “S-Sam” you sounded so needy calling him name out in a shaky voice. “What baby boy?, you like that?” You nodded quickly this time, feeling Sam curl his fingers, brushing past your prostate. </p><p>This time you screamed out his name, Sam raising his eyebrows once more as his fingers pulled out, pushing back in and curling, the pace quickening as he began to ram his fingers into your needy little hole. </p><p>with a smile, Sam's finger immediately found the spot again, that made you close your eyes and bite down on your lip hard to suppress a shrill moan.</p><p> You pierced your skin, blood slowly leaking down your very saw lips. You arched your back, grinding your hips down against his hand. </p><p>Sam smirked at your reaction, moving his fingers a little faster, a little rougher. Just enough to make you whine and move against him in search of more stimulation. </p><p>You cried out as his thumb circled your hole, his eyes following each expression on your face like he was memorizing it all over again. </p><p>You hand moved down his abs, prompting a groan from Sam as your fingers wrapped around his cock. He soon pulled his fingers out, thinking two was enough to open up your weak little hole. </p><p>His thumb still circulating your hole, making you squirm in his touch. “Fuck,” Sam gasped. He settled between your legs and kissed you, containing your moans as his cock slid slowly inside you, filling you, coming home after way too long. “Feels so good.” </p><p>You we’re easily fitted into his lap, both of you facing eachother as you kept still, his cock stretching you out wide. “Sam,” You moaned, trying to whisper as you clenched around him “Move, please.” </p><p>You whimper as he does, pulling out to the tip, thrusting back in just as fast, feeling your ass cheeks bounce at the impact. “Taking me so well already, so fucking warm...soft” You clenched around him with a whimper, he let out a small chuckle, his deep voice teasing you. “You like this, don’t you baby? Me being quiet Talking dirty to you?”.</p><p>You nodded, Sam smirking as he slowly built the pace up, his balls beginning to slap up into your ass cheeks, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the room, his low grunts following.</p><p> You gripped the waistcoat again, holding onto it as Sam fucked up into you at an brutal pace. “I love fucking riding you, feeling your huge hands on me,” You murmured. Sam’s hands gripped your hips tighter at your admission. “can feel your cock so deep in me...I can feel you so deep, Sam.” </p><p>His hips began to pound up into you, his groin hot and heavy against the reddened handprints he left on your ass. His lips moved to your shoulders kissing around the sensitive area as you clenched around him. </p><p>All that mattered was this amazing man wrapped around you, fucking you like you both needed, all the stress and loss disappearing as his hands and his teeth and his words took you apart. </p><p>His hat still managed to stay on whilst pounding you into shape, his movements big. You whispered, heart beating a little faster as his groan grew hoarser. “Maybe...maybe I should just tie you here, ride you for a couple hours. and just leave you...here...uhhhh oh god.”</p><p> You almost couldn’t stand your own dirty words, the risk of someone hearing you making this escape even more exciting. “You’re such a dirty boy, Y/N,” he whispers into your ear, “i’d let you tie me up, Make you take my cock anyday...fuck taking my cock like the slut you were made to be, when dean could come home any Moment, seeing me deep in your ass”. </p><p>You whimpered at that, your own relief bubbling to the surface. So many nights all you’d hoped for was this exact moment, to feel Sam again, To love Sam again.</p><p> You opened your eyes to find him looking at you with pure lust, his eyes the darkest you’ve ever seen them...and the sight sent you flying over the edge. You came without being touched, each of sam’s thrusts meeting with your prostate, making you moan, the whole room filled with different noises. </p><p>His hips smacked against your’s faster, the sound of slapping skin louder, clenching around him at your peak. Sam moaned into your mouth as he came, a deep sound of relief muted by your mouths, now just covering each other’s rather than kissing as you got lost together. </p><p>You felt the warmth of his seed spread within you, you felt complete, full, everything you wanted to feel as Sam tilted his head back, enjoying his high. </p><p>You swayed together for a few minutes, small kisses fingers exploring raised marks left on your ass. Sam's nose nudged against yours, and you looked into his eyes. “I love you so fucking much” you knew, you kissed him again, Sam smiling against your lips. Pulling away, you looked at him with love, passion, “I love you...a lot, you know that?” He nodded, of course he did.</p><p>Thanks for reading guys 💖</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>